pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:St. Michael/Underused Skills
I'm not even close to finished, don't worry. -Mike 00:00, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :err. Needs much more skills on rit :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:39, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::I'm getting to that right now. lol -Mike 11:26, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::Just add communing. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:32, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Dude, do me a favor and just slap every monk skill under the mesmer heading and you will SOOO make my day. Shireen former sysop 18:02, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :lol, most Monk skills have less than a 1 second cast, and you've got Healer's Boon and Holy Haste, so what's the point? Also, that isn't really the point of this. >.> -Mike 18:14, 20 May 2008 (EDT) *Weapon of Shadow is common in N/Rt teams in HA as a way of preprotting. *Exhausting assault is common as a quick follow up. *Spotless Mind and Soul are both common. *Both Holy Spear and Spear of Redemption are common in AB and HA. *Mending Refrain is quite common in para gimmicks. *Charm Animal is always used on rangers with pets... *Slot Hunter's Shot is extremely common. *"FGJ!" is definitely common. *Wild Blow is quite meta, or at least was... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:54, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Well, I don't see many builds with Weapon of Shadow, Exhausting Assault was used enough but isn't meta now, and the same goes for Wild Blow in PvP. "FGJ!" is quite common, but I still want to see it on more PvP Warrior's bars so they can spam Eviscerate or their Knockdown Hammer attacks more often. Spotless Mind/Soul were used in HC builds, but they still haven't crept onto the meta bars of HA/GvG Monks (I dislike RC because of all the non-Elite alternatives there are). I don't actually see a lot of pet rangers, which is why I just threw in Charm Animal (with most Beast Mastery skills, because I don't feel like listing them all). As for Mending Refrain, I'm trying not to count gimmicks, but it's still easy as hell to maintain, even after the nerfs. I'll take out Sloth Hunter's and the Spear Attacks, though. -Mike 18:05, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Weapon of Shadow isn't used on a single bar but in teams it's common. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:08, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Well, I guess I must be the first: Build:Rt/E_Shadow_Sliver. I still need an Elite, though. I'll remove it when we get a couple builds here that aren't team builds. -Mike 20:33, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Quite of few of those see regular play. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Regular play doesn't mean enough play. "For Great Justice!", for example, is used pretty often, but I don't see enough PvP Warrior builds using it, so I still think it could be used more. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:05, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Aura of Restoration i use it with every ele build i have.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 20:43, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :that can use it.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 20:43, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::That's good, but most people don't because they rather not take self-heals. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:45, 9 August 2008 (EDT)